A. Field of the Invention
This relates to playing a musical instrument and having the necessary means to play the instrument handy and convenient. Specifically, this relates to playing a slide guitar.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to musical instruments, specifically guitars. A representative example of this type of device can be found at Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,733. This is a slide bar holder device for a Hawaiian guitar. The present application does not specifically relate to Hawaiian guitars.
Another example is a guitar slide bar apparatus that can be found at de los Santos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,488. Again, this specifically relates to a guitar slide bar apparatus, but it is not related to the storage of that particular apparatus. Another example of a guitar pick holder can be found at Gervase, Design 309,679. This has a completely different structure than the one in the current application. Another slightly different device is found in Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,431, which is a stringed musical instrument dispenser; the Ferguson device seeks to place a means to pick or play the instrument close to the individual. Other examples include Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,232, and Surber, U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,409.